Kage Hogi
Kage Hogi (ケージホギ, Kējihogi) is a member of the House of Hogi whose identity is unknown to the other Hogi household members due to his birth being kept a secret by his parents, which were killed during a natural disaster. According to his father before he passed away, he is supposedly born in the same generation as Mago Hogi and Nobya Hogi, making him their cousin. Unlike his cousins, Kage were born in a country where the reputation of the House of Hogi meant nothing to them, so he wasn't living the luxury and wealthy life. The country often experience little to no rainfall each year, causing people to lose their job and not being able to produce enough money to treat their family. Kage was a troublemaker of the town he grew up in. Almost all of the residences in the area filed a complaint to the Magic Council about Kage's trouble. After being caught by a certain mage from Ishgar, he was given a chance to avoid punishments by becoming a student learning magic under the mage, and Kage reluctantly accepted the offer when he realized it's the only way to escape from punishments. Little did he know, upon his birth, his parents were desperate for money. So to gain a large amount of wealth, they gave Kage away to scientists as a donation to be their test subject like he was some kind of object they can just throw around. The scientists who took him in performed many experiments on him all to have full on access to a certain power spirit. It was all going well until an experiment gone wrong, a different spirit known as the Elder Spirit Fox (エルダー スピリット フォックス, Erudaa Supiritto Fokkusu) was infused inside Kage's body, making him a Spirit-Infused Human. Due to Kage's lack of control over the spirit, the raw power of the fox was so great that it exerted out of Kage's body on its own and either drove the clouds away from the area or evaporated all of the raindrops before it could even reach the ground. Furthermore, the villagers believed Kage was a sign of bad luck and was named a Spawn of Satan (悪魔の召喚, Akuma no Shōkan lit. "Child of the Devil"), even him having his presence in the village brought several natural disasters to town, including ones which killed his parents. Appearance Personality Kage History Kage Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *'Ki no Michi' (木の道, Ki no Michi lit. "The Way of the Tree") is a martial arts style created by the monks of the Minstrel Mountains. It is said that the monks created it to be an integration of their martial arts practices and the personal expression of their philosophy to "live like that of a tree. Staying sturdy with deep roots, even in the face of a growing storm or scorching sun." This fast paced, flexible style of martial arts focuses on neutralizing an attack early on or using the users momentum and predicted trajectory to dodge said attack for a counter. It emphasizes a majority of throwing techniques and joint manipulations, although the use of a mages Ki, later realized to be ethernano, is of great importance when delivering an effective block or counter. Also of particular importance is the timing of a defensive technique, either to blend or to neutralize an attack's effectiveness and to use the force of the attacker's movement against her. This means that a mage must be of fast body and mind in order to read an opponent’s intentions and movements in order to effectively block. **'God Cedar Cranial Descent' (神杉頭蓋降下, Kamisugi Tōgai Kōka): Working best as in immediate counter move to follow an opponent's momentum, however, this move does require a great deal of strength to aid in the execution. As an opponent comes in for an attack, the mage will target the leading foot and scoop one the opponent’s thighs with their free hand. Using the opponent’s momentum to aid in their ascension, the mage will lift their opponent upside down so that their head is the closest point of contact to the earth. The mage will then proceed to drop to their side or back, driving the opponent into the earth on their neck and shoulders, or on the top of their head. If executed properly this move will follow one fluid motion and can leave the opponent with severe dizziness, a concussion, cracked cranium, paralysis, or even death if the opponent happens to land in such a way. **'Great Banyan Dance' (大きなガジュマルの踊り, Ōkina Gajumaru no Dansu): Beginning with an ethernano pulse from a low rise kick to the opponent's sternum, a mage is effectively knocked up into the air. Afterwards, the practitioner's moves will differ based on the opening they see. They will typically swivel gracefully to land a kick to the left side of their opponent. This will shift the opponent’s center of gravity on their fall to cause them fall on their side. On the opponents decent, a backhand strike to the face will shift the opponent's body to be parallel with the ground. It finishes with an ethernano infused punch to the gut upon the opponent’s impact with the ground. This final blow has been seen to break ribs, and never fails to knock the wind straight out of their lungs. Mages have been seen infusing their own magic into the hits to make this dance much more lethal and powerful. **'Jaya Sri Maha Kick' (ジャヤスリマハキック, Jayasurimahakikku): Once the practitioner is able to see an opening, they focus a great deal of ethernano into their leg for power, while also maintaining their center of balance and deliver a kick at the opponent's weak spot. The only major weakness of this technique is that the user has to focus a great deal of ethernano into their legs, forcing them to lower the power given to their arms; this can be covered by an X guarded stance, or use the free leg to block as well. With the swiftness and power concentrated into the leg, this is easily break bones if an opponent holds no defensive protection. This is also a versatile skill that can be used to launch a practitioner into the air with a vertical distance of 45 feet. **'Jōmon Sugi Thrust' (縄文杉の推力, Jōmon Sugi no Suiryoku): This technique begins with an open palm uppercut to the opponent's chin at close range. Once the hand is placed against the opponent's chin, the free hand is then used to strike the connected elbow. The force created from both hands is now behind a single point that's in contact with the opponent's chin. Since the hand is already in contact with the opponent's chin, they won't be able to evade the second hit. This is a skillful move to evade a grasp, as your opponent is within range and would not be able to stand the backward force to their spinal column without releasing their hold. **'Chankiri Revenge' (チャンキリ復讐, Chankiri Fukushū): With one arm cocked back, and the other extended forward, the practioner throws a punch from the drawn-arrow stance. The mage delivers a swift punch forward to the chest, using a pulse of ethernano to knock the wind out of the chest. A swift turn of the hips will send the other hand to dig into the heart with wrist bent and elbow facing downward. The end result can lead to cardiac arrest from blunt trauma to the heart. This move does take a great skill of precision to deliver the second blow through the spacing of the ribs. So a mage must practice on a multitude of targets before delivering such a fatal blow. **'Tembusu Mania Blitz' (テンブスブリッツマニア, Tenbusu Burittsumania): This strike follows a downward push of the target's own strike by applying fierce pressure to the joint's of the target's striking limb and causing it to lose its consecutive momentum. Afterwards, fighter had to stiff her body to its utmost limits on the moment of impact. When the practitioner uses it at the right moment in a strike, all of her joints will be fixed. Although difficult, if done correctly, they will strike with the weight of their whole body. When the strike is covered in ethernano, and comes in contact with the water that makes up the human body, it sends a shock wave through the body that can temporarily paralyze the target. **'Kannimara Chord Cut' (カニマラコードカット, Kanimara Kōdokatto): While in a fighting stance, the lead fist is thrown straight ahead and the arm is fully extended. With fingers extended outward, the user covers their hand in a coat of Ethernano; at the moment of impact, the pronated hand is generally held in a horizontal orientation with the palm facing the ground. The power of this attack comes from it's ability to cut the vessels of it's opponent when executed with enough force. Using two fingers can cut off blood flow until the pressure is released, three can cause severe bruising, four fingers can cut superficial nerves and vessels, and 5 finger can damage muscle fibers. *'Way of the Grand Fist' (壮大拳の道, Sōdai ken no michi): A martial arts style created centuries ago by a group of warrior-monks who traveled earth-land. These monks eventually vanished from history either due to in-fighting or died of natural causes, these caused the style to be lost for many decades until recently a warrior from an unknown nation found a box of scrolls that outlined the techniques and secrets of the style, the warrior learnt from these and improved on the style creating a brand new method of combat using strikes at different distances such as short ranged attack and defence staying just within the opponant's guard or strike just outside their range without sacrificing balance or power. The style also uses smooth flowing techniques for defence and counter attacks letting the opponent beat themself by avoiding and deflecting their attacks. **'Shackled Fist:' (縛ら拳, Shibara ken) This technique is based around enclosed short ranged fighting, a practioner of the style strike as if their hands have been bound or shackled together with a relativly short chain. Each punch brings the free hand along stopping jsut behind the striking arm which is repeated with each step, the power comes from steopping and striking a split second apart and the idea of that the practioner is not striking thier opponant they are striking through them aiming at what's behind them. **'Flowing Hands:' (流れる両手, Nagareru ryōte) This is the main defence/offence technique of the style. The practioner uses his/her hands to defend against attacks in a smooth flowing manner that can elave the opponant open for an attack, the technique is focused around circular movements twisting the opponant's guard open for a instant coutner attack using the block to absorb the momentum of the opponant's attack and then turn it on the opponant with a strike to the opening. **'Sun and Moon:' (太陽と月, Taiyō to tsuki) when using this technique the practioner attacks with a punch and kick at the same time or with a tiny amount of time between a punch or kick. For example if a practioners uses a straight direct punch they would use a front kick at the same time to strike the chest and stomach at the same time. While powerful it does have a weakiness of limited balance and if countered during a twin attack as described the practioner can be brought down. Master Weapon Specialist: Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Immense Speed, Agility, & Reflexes: *'Reduced Earth' (縮地, Shukuchi): A basic high-speed movement technique, developed long before magic became commonplace; effectively, through the user slamming their foot upon earth ten times in a split second, they are capable of kicking off the ground in the blink of an eye and live up to the technique's name of "reduced earth" as the technique shrinks the distance between the user and their target in a split second. When performing Reduced Earth, the user focuses the majority of their body weight to one of their legs of the briefest of moments, before stomping the foot where most of their weight is focused upon the solid surface of where the user is standing at a rapid velocity before shifting the weight back to the rest of their frame, generating enough thrust to propel the user forward at incredible speeds, at least akin to a master of High Speed and defying the abilities of Slowing Magic; accelerating at velocities that are almost untraceable to reach short or long distances near instantaneously- it should be taken into consideration that in order to perform the technique at all, the user requires a solid surface to kick into and thus produce enough thrust. According to the untrained eyes of those watching on while the user performs this technique, more often than not it appears as if the user has effectively teleported using sheer power and speed alone, moving faster than anyone is capable of following as they seem to reduce the earth between the themselves and the opponent in the blink of an eye. **'Air Waltz Reduced Earth' (空円舞縮地, Kūenbu Shukuchi): A variant of the regular Reduced Earth high-speed movement technique- unlike the other variations which require a solid surface to kick off of in order to produce astounding velocities, Air Waltz Reduced Earth enables the user to harness the technique on the air by bouncing off of it, effectively allowing the user to induce pseudo-levitation by first inducing Reduced Earth to launch themselves into the air, enabling users to perform all sorts of tasks that would normally be impossible or impractical. When performing Air Waltz Reduced Earth, the user performs the bog-standard Reduced Earth activation motions by kicking off ten times upon a solid surface in the blink of an eye- however, in this case, the user, instead of using the technique to get them from point A to point B on the ground, the kickoff and the resultant thrust that is produced launches them high into the skies when they harness the power gathered within their being in order to perform a jump, elevating the user from their current position in the blink of an eye to heights never imagined; leaping high enough to effectively pierce the heavens albeit without a drill; to onlookers, it appears as if the user was a rocket shooting into the skies. Once they have become airborne, the user is capable of using keen eyesight to search out for "pockets" of air, which are essentially masses of air condensed in a single point that can be considered a "solid" that are scattered throughout the atmosphere which the user is able to kick off of the empty air instead of the ground like the normal Reduced Earth, effectively performing a double jump and staying in the air for much longer than usual- Air Waltz Reduced Earth enables the user to cross vast distances without ever touching the ground or be utilized as a starting point for a powerful aerial assault. By itself, without altering the technique a bit, the Air Waltz Reduced Earth technique does not have a direct combat application, but it is an extremely useful ability as numerous areas cannot be unfairly accessed without a flight-type technique. And, of course, the Air Waltz Reduced Earth technique greatly assists the user with evasion in combat, particularly against ground-based opponents, as by bouncing off the air multiple times, the user is capable of slightly increasing the amount of time spent within the air; this also has the effect of enabling the user to gain access to areas that would be normally out-of-reach otherwise, simply by elevating themselves up to the desired location. When performing Air Waltz Reduced Earth, the user can also enhance their already swift flight speed by riding on strong gusts of wind, and can slow or deflect falls by creating cushions of air. **'Water Walk Reduced Earth' (水歩縮地, Suipo Shukuchi): Water Walk Reduced Earth is a variant of the normal Reduced Earth technique, which, as the name would ever-so-subtly suggest, enables the user to apply the Reduced Earth ability upon the surface of water, effectively allowing them walk, or rather, dash, on water just like some other guy used to do. When performing Water Walk Reduced Earth, the user, upon any body of water that appears as if it could support a person, allowing them to shift the majority of their bodily weight to one of their feet and kick down ten times in the blink of an eye before their body becomes submerged within the water, inducing a high-speed dash that propels themselves forward in the blink of an eye. When Water Walk Reduced Earth is activated, it effectively simulates the experience of simply performing the regular Reduced Earth on a surface, with the user's motions treating the watery body beneath their feet as if it were a solid instead of the actual liquid state that it is, calmly and swiftly moving across the water- while Water Walk Reduced Earth is engaged, anything across and below the water's surface is instantly repelled, as droplets and waves does not splash across the user's body as their motions step on the water, and any threatening animal such as a goddamn shark is knocked back down to the depths if it attempts to take a chunk out of an unsuspecting user; however, once the technique is disengaged, water physics return to normal and the user can be left vulnerable. **'Afterimage Reduced Earth' (残像縮地, Zanzō Shukuchi): A variant of the bog-standard Reduced Earth high-speed movement technique- Afterimage Reduced Earth, as the name would suggest, it allows the user to produce various afterimages while in motion. When performing Afterimage Reduced Earth, the user increases the amount of times they slam their foot down upon a solid surface from ten times in a row to fifteen- this produces much more thrust, which, while it doesn't increase the user's speed when inducing the technique as it logically should, it does have an arguably more useful function-the sheer thrust produced results in the user's swift physical movements instead form an intangible and transparent distorted decoy-like doppelganger of the user that follows their movements in accordance, remaining behind them at varying distances for the duration of the Reduced Earth technique. By themselves, the afterimages produced by this iteration of the high-speed movement are incapable of acting out of their own "will" autonomously, but rather, are an indication of the velocity that the user is moving at despite no real change in movement speed- however, that's where its true utility lies at. The afterimages produced by Afterimage Reduced Earth are capable of confounding opponents who are unable to follow the user's movements; often, it is common for an opponent to attack an afterimage in the belief that the decoy is the real deal and they are about to land a killing blow, only for it to vanish and scatter harmlessly to the winds, whereas the actual user appears somewhere else, commonly flanking the enemy's side while giving no indication of their movements, allowing the user to counterattack instantly with very little opportunity for the opponent to evade the incoming strike. Like the regular Reduced Earth technique, Afterimage Reduced Earth is capable of having all sorts of supernatural powers infused within it, granting the afterimages tangibility which the user can remove at any time and allowing the user to harness the afterimages to pull of various attacks and tasks from all angles, giving the doppelgangers further believability in that they are the actual user to keep the opponent fooled; for example, if an enemy strikes an afterimage infused with Lightning Magic, the decoy will erupt in a discharge of static and paralyze the enemy momentarily. **'Wavejet Step' ( , Uēbujetto Suteppu lit. Professional-Usage Instant Movement Technique: Jet-Propelled High-Speed Crouching Sprint): The Wavejet Step is a hideously overpowered very useful high-speed movement technique that is classified as a martial arts-based ability revolving around the user's steps that can be performed as long as the user has some sort of supernatural energy fuelling their movements, whether it be magical power, curse power, or even good ol' fighting spirit- but what Wavejet Step is, is a jump that is canceled by descending instantly so that the user never leaves the ground, resulting in a sliding motion that produces smoke at the user's feet and a freakishly swift burst of brief acceleration for three seconds. It is regarded as a high-level advanced technique that only those deeply engrossed with close-range combat that is superior to all 'traditional' forms of speed-enhancing powers such as High Speed and Slowing Magic because it allows the user to perform any ground action while moving horizontally on the ground. In any case, the Wavejet Step is performed by the user ascending to the skies in an extremely short hop that ideally shouldn't have them raise more than ten centimeters above the ground- from here, the user gathers and condenses their supernatural energies of choice upon the soles of their shoes/feet, before they shift a majority of their weight to their legs, descending upon the ground as swiftly as they entered the air, giving off the appearance of never having left the ground- but indeed, upon contact with the ground, the shock of the impact releases an airhorn-like sound as it transfers the momentum that the user had accumulated via briefly hopping into the air into a swift strafing movement of ground-based movement, sliding long the ground without walking or running; resulting in a sliding motion that produces smoke of varying colours at the character's feet. The length of time that a user slides by harnessing Wavejet Step is determined by a number of factors: by the angle at which they charged energies into their feet -with low angles yielding longer Wavejet Steps- how close to the ground they were before charging -the closer the user, the longer their Wavejet Step- and finally, the character's traction -low traction yields long streams of movements, while high traction yields shorter slides. One use of Wavejet Step by itself is not particularly useful; it is when the move is repeated rapidly that it becomes both impressive and supremely practical, and it is capable of being harnessed for a near immeasurable amount of purposes- it is useful for quickly escaping from close combat with an opponent, and it can get a user to the end of an area to the other faster than any other type of movement; the Wavejet Step can also be harnessed in order to avoid anything in the user's way that would impede their movements, enabling each and every one of their actions and movements while under the effect of the Wavejet Step being precise as humanly possible. It can lead into many combos and techniques; and because by harnessing the Wavejet Step, the user is technically standing as they slide, they can perform any ground attacks that could normally be performed from a standing position while retaining all of their standing defensive maneuvers- a skilled user can use another high-speed movement while under the effects of the Wavejet Step as well. A skilled user can take the concept of maneuverability derived from the Wavejet Step a step further, harnessing the techniques to dodge enemy attacks and set up a counterattack; after a while, it becomes instrumental in characters' combos and their defense. Those who are slow can rely on the Wavejet Step in order to extricate themselves from difficult situations. Additionally, the concept of hopping into the air before descending instantly towards the ground provides a useful segue from a character's aerial combat to their basic ground combat. However, Wavejet Step can be interrupted, but mind-games and mix-ups can trick the opponent. All of this combined to make harnessing the Wavejet Step a very rapid mind-game aspect that is difficult to counter; generally, a fighter harnessing the Wavejet Step in rapid succession means that they possess above-average skills. Immense Endurance & Durability: Mental Abilities High Intellect: Master Strategist: Assorted Others Acrobatic & Parkour Expert: Magic Magical Prowess Enormous Magical Reserve: *'Magical Aura': A magical aura is created when the body's container of particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. Kage possesses the capabilities to produce a Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Outstanding Power), as it is classified, is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful mages are capable of this aura, and are generally Guild Aces, if not masters. Upon release, the magic almost consumes the user in their color, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. However, "Monster" auras aren't limited to intimidation, and can be used for the preparation of a spell. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura. *'Defenser': When performing Defenser, the user releases their magical energy outwards, utilizing Shape Transformation in order to mold their energy into the form of a hexagonal structure that surrounds them—before their magical energy reacts with the ambient eternano saturated within the environment, solidifying the structure, causing it to take the form of a hexagonal barrier that surrounds the user's body which acts as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. The shield itself is similar to a geodesic dome, made of tessellating hexagons. The shield protects against magic, bullets, explosions, and other projectiles—however, enemies are still capable of passing through it if they nullify their magic. Also, if Defenser successfully guards an attack, it unleashes a spray of light around the dome that does damage equal to the enemy's attack power to anything hit by the light. In fact all attacks can be reflected, with correct timing. The user can manipulate the barrier into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about one hundred feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome one foot thick about a mile in diameter (five thousand, two hundred and eighty feet) and a dome one inch in thickness the user can project for about three point two miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. In any case, the barriers can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. However, Defenser is slightly difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing—despite this, once the user gets the hang of casting Defenser, it will be incredibly simple to harness it in any way that they wish. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from magical draining. The barrier can only be used for a total of one hundred and five seconds and requires one hundred and twenty seconds to cool down. If the user has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of fifteen seconds where they have no defense against attacks. A special trait of Defenser is that with any Elemental Magic, the user is capable of infusing their element into the barrier, granting it special properties that make Defenser an extremely versatile spell. **'Defenser Counter': Defenser is also capable of being utilized as a form of counterattack, allowing the user to deliver damage to the attacker when the user is hit; essentially, it is just as it is labeled; a counterattack. When performing Defenser Counter, the user kicks Defenser away from them upon the moment of the spell being activated, before returning to them as magnetized. This serves not only as a reflector, but also as an unpredictable approach to opponents. If timed correctly, it will trip opponents, leaving them vulnerable to follow-up attacks. Upon contact with the opposing technique, Defenser reverses the opponent's attack, whether it be close-range or projectile, upon them, returning it to sender, causing the user to retaliate in any way that they wish as well. If the attack is a projectile, it will simply be deflected behind them and upwards at about a thirty degree angle. It's worth noting explosive projectiles can still explode and will still do damage if they are struck when the Defenser is dissipated. If the attack is a powerful spell such as a Secret Art, then the attacker will be knocked back at a ninety degree angle. The user is capable of leaping out of the counterattack, allowing them to take the opponent by surprise. Essentially, a Defenser, when used to counter, multiplies a spell or technique's damage by one point five percent when there is a successful counter. If a projectile is reversed several times, then this method of harnessing Defenser will be rendered null and void, as the user loses the energy to retain the stance, and the projectile just passes through the stance and damages the user normally. Defenser is capable of being used for regular offense, as with it, the user is capable of knocking their opponent downwards. Defenser, when used as a counterattack, weaker when used against airborne opponents, and doesn't become invincible. It can travel through enemies unhindered, though. However, since the user kicks it, they cannot hold it in place, meaning that timing is crucial in reflecting projectiles. Note that when Defenser comes back to the user, it can also reflect any projectiles back at any angle at the last second. *'Magic Ray': When performing Magic Ray, the user utilizes coherent particles of eternano, which are charged by the user's magical power as to rapidly excite the constituent particles of eternano, which experience an increase in density and seem to multiply; this causes them to seek equilibrium and self-stabilize, being reflected and amplified by the magical aura and formed into a high-powered and potentially destructive beam of coherent radiation which is in a hyper-condensed form; essentially, a powerful ray of pure magical energy. What is so notable about Magic Ray is that everything about it can be customized, from the trajectory, the properties, and even the shape and firing position. The user is capable of altering the trajectory of the attack to the point that it can undergo several complex maneuvers, which can, in extreme cases, allow the user to strike more than one opponent with relative ea. Indeed, the speed settings are capable of being altered as well, though this is stuck to two settings. Version one causes the user to unleash a higher-velocity beam with enough momentum to breach weak defenses –even able to smash through steel and assorted metals- but in this case, the damage dealt to the target without penetrating their personal defense spells are significantly reduced due to the lower transference of magical power in the Magic Ray; though because of the high velocity of the attack, it's certain that it will reach its target. Version two is more like a classic "ki attack" from fiction, as the magical particles have less velocity, and while generally less penetrating, the particles quickly transfer their energy to the target upon contact, reverting to pure heat and destroying the target from within. Interestingly, Magic Ray has a special function—when using an elemental Lacrima as a medium to launch the spell, the composition of the spell reacts with the particular type of elemental magic contained within the Lacrima, allowing it to change into theoretically any elemental type; also giving Magic Ray a large type coverage. In addition, Magic Ray has been modified by the creator of the spell to attack the opponent from within in any form if a foolish Slayer attempts to devour it in any of its elemental forms, meaning the only way to properly defend against it is to use an actual magic. *'Magic Ball': Magic Ball is an uncategorized magic spell that is of no magic type—instead, it is said to be incredibly easy to learn, and thus rather basic; indeed, Magic Ball is more often than not the very first spell that an upcoming magician learns in several countries, as its formation involves almost all of the essentials of manifesting a spell of any kind. As the learners are commonly simply starting to discover magic, and don't know the intricacies of high-tier spells, Magic Ball was created to be learned so that they would be easy and fast to teach, yet effective- "like fast food". When performing the projection of Magic Ball, the user releases a minute amount of their magical power from their Magic Origin, subtly controlling it so that the magical energy focuses upon their pointer finger. Their magical power acts as a magnet of sorts, drawing in ambient eternano which is saturated within the atmosphere- the fusion of the two causes the magical energy to charge the eternano, rapidly exciting them so that they experience an increase in density and multiply continuously. From here, the user harnesses Shape Transformation in order to use their magical energy base to spin the eternano in numerous directions at once while increasing the output of their magical energy, before completing the final step- utilizing Shape Transformation in order to induce the merging of the previous two steps to contain the magical energy and eternano and shape it into a sphere of pure magical energy. Now that the Magic Ball has been formed, the user is capable of launching it at the enemy by pointing at them with their index finger, releasing the sphere of magical energy focused upon their finger at high speeds; though, like most spells, the desired target must be within the user's field of vision so they can aim at them. Upon the firing of the Magic Ball from the user's finger, it travels through the air at high speeds- because it is rather small, only those with keen eyes or those who possess the ability to utilize Sensory Magic will likely keep their sights on the Magic Ball. As the Magic Ball is automatically released from the magician's finger upon formation and targeting, unlike many other constant use spells, the Magic Ball does not require a constant stream of magical energy to sustain its existence, effectively giving it an unlimited amount of times that it can be cast. While commonly, the Magic Ball is the size of slightly bigger than the user's thumb, if the user pours more magical power and eternano into its formation, it can become twice as large as their hand at its strongest point. The Magic Ball packs roughly the destructive power of an actual pistol bullet, and upon contact with the target, the sphere bursts and inflicts a moderate amount of damage (which actually depends on the amount of power used to fuel the spell) and propels whatever it hits backwards or into the ground. Magic Ball itself is known for its sheer versatility, as it is capable of being modified in almost any way that the caster wishes. Elder Magic Elder Magic (エルダーマジック, Erudāmajikku lit. "Ancient Techniques of the Dead") is a magic that had existed before the magic that is known in the present time. Elder Magic varies among the Elder Spirits, with every spell unique to each Spirit. Elder Magic is exclusive to the Spirit race as it reauires vast amounts of Ethernano to preform, which goes beyoned the magic limit of the standard human wizard. Elder Magic is never the same for each Spirit as all spells learned under Elder Magic are unique to every Spirit that all have unique effects on the world around it's castor. The amount of Elder Magic spells due to their power among the Spirit population range from one to two considering the effects that Elder Magic can have; three to five Elder Magic spells are considered God-Like while six and more is known as impossible. Some Elder Magic spells can reflect on their user's personality and acts in the way as an expression of its user's nature as a being. *'Elder Magic: Kazimir' Summoning Magic Equipment Protective Headband: Quotes Trivia *Kage's appearance are based off of Naruto Uzumaki of the Naruto and Naruto Shippuden manga/anime series. Category:House of Hogi Category:Spirit Infused Category:Mage Category:Flying Cloud Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters